Hot
by Draco's Secret Lover
Summary: Later, when he was trying to think back and remember exactly what had happened, he would always first remember that it was hot. Ridiculously, unbearably hot.


**A/N: First fic in a looong time, decided to try on Walking Dead, see how it fit. I'm not really happy with it since I intended this to be from Daryl's POV, but instead it wrote itself from a narrator perspective and I had to go back and re-write the opening. Oh, well. This would be set sometime early in the first season, maybe even pre-episode 1. Obviously it's Daryl, but the other characters can be up to you. Really, you can read it almost any way except for Carol with her short hair. Walking Dead is in no way whatsoever owned by me.**

* * *

Later, when he was trying to think back and remember exactly what had happened, he would always first remember that it was hot. Ridiculously, unbearably hot.

He had been out in the woods, down in a little holler. There had been an old deer trail that he had been following with little luck for what he judged to have been about five hours. The sun was almost directly overhead now and the slight breeze that moved over the campsite didn't reach down here. His shirt was stuck to him and his hair was matted to his forehead. He shoved a hand through it, pushing it back again. He had cut it not long before the world went to shit but it was long enough now that the tips were brushing his eyes.

The deer trail obviously hadn't been used in a while but he hadn't seen anything else worth following and he couldn't go back empty handed again. He knew his place in the group. He was the outcast, the one nobody really wanted, and they only kept him for the food he could provide. Bellies went empty, angry eyes looked his way. And then he would be on his own again. He had said it a few times over, 'I'm better on my own.' They believed him, he knew, so they would have no qualms about it when they told him to get lost.

He hitched his crossbow higher up on his shoulder and started walking again. He would climb back up out of this holler and try his luck back towards the creek. A bead of sweat rolled down from his temple across his cheek before he raised his arm and wiped it off with the shoulder of his shirt.

It was real fuckin hot today.

He walked for a couple hours. Looking up at the sky, he judged it to be roughly three in the afternoon. He had two squirrels and now a rabbit. Rabbits were better than squirrel and there were probably more in this area. _Come back tomorrow and set some snares_, he thought to himself. _Walk back to camp along the creek so I can find it again._

As he hunted, he had circled around the base of the hill that their camp sat atop of. There was a small lake down in between their hill and the larger hill on the other side of it, and this little creek ran out of the lake. He usually hunted on the opposite side, the side closer to the city, so that he could keep an eye out for the walkers that were starting to trickle out further.

The problem with that though, was that the game could sense the danger coming and would run or hide. It was getting to be pretty slim pickings over there. So this morning, he had set off in the opposite direction. The sun hadn't been up yet and the air was cool but now in the middle of the afternoon the sun beat down in a way that the other side of the hill was somewhat protected from by the larger hill behind it. _Gotta start earlier on this side_, he made a note of to himself. _Be done by noon_.

He had been walking for a little ways and the ground was starting to veer sharply uphill, so he knew he wasn't more than a mile from camp. He was thinking of how nice it would be to get back and strip off those sweaty clothes, trade them out for dry ones, when he heard a small splash.

He froze, crouching down a bit as he listened carefully.

There. It came again. It was several yards ahead and around a rocky outcropping that the creek bent around. He edged closer. It was too large to be another rabbit, large enough to be maybe a deer. Maybe a walker. Hell, maybe a fucking dog. Wouldn't be the first one he'd seen out here in the woods. He didn't shoot the dogs. They could be eaten, sure. Some people did it, but something about that never sat right with him. Dogs were better people than people sometimes. The only real friend he ever had growing up had been a stray dog that his dad didn't know about.

He heard more splashes as he made his way closer to the rocks and he carefully set down the field-dressed game that he had strung together. Now that he was this close, he judged probably twenty feet away with the rocks in between, he was pretty positive it wasn't an animal. The small splashes continued, and if it was an animal it would've gotten its drink and moved on by now. He didn't want to chance contaminating his dinner with walker blood. It would be no problem to climb back over and grab it once he was done.

Just in case there was more than one, he eased himself up over the rocks slowly, keeping on the side furthest from the water. He could shoot it from up here without having to get near it, except to retrieve his bolt. He placed his hand on the topmost boulder and looked down the other side and froze.

It wasn't a walker.

It wasn't a deer either.

Or a dog.

For a long moment, he just stared at the long smooth expanse of creamy skin. Her back was to him and her hair was dark with wetness. She was on her knees in the shallow water so that it lapped at her hips and he could see the indentation on her back where her ass began. She had a bar of soap in her hand and she dipped it into the water and slid her hands back and forth over the surface.

Slowly, she began rubbing the bar over her skin. She started with her left arm, making slow circles with the bar, and then she switched to her right arm. She rubbed her hands over her arms, spreading the bubbles over any skin that she previously missed. Slowly, she brought the bar across her shoulders and neck, tipping her head back with a sigh.

She made slow lazy circles over each breast and down her flat stomach. Her back was still to him, but he could see her arms moving back and forth, back and forth, as she lathered her entire front. He shifted position as the front of his pants grew tight.

He didn't have many girlfriends; any girls that he might've been interested in were scared off by Merle or his last name before he really had a chance anyway, so it had been a while since he had seen a naked woman. This was like a scene straight out of one of Merle's pornos and damn if he was gonna waste it. A quick look around to make sure no one else was within hearing distance and he slowly eased his zipper down and took himself in his hand.

As the girl in the water slid the bar of soap up and down her sides and the parts of her back that she could reach, he slid his hand up and down, up and down his length. He bit his lip and leaned a bit further back from the rock, increasing his speed.

Below, the girl stood up and leaned forward to soap her legs, giving him an amazing view. He was barely able to bite back a groan. She took her time on each leg, going up and down with the soap, starting with her feet and working her way up to her creamy thighs. When she rubbed her soapy hands in between her legs, he fantasized about running his hands between them. When she rubbed the soap in broad circles over her ass, he imagined grabbing her by the hips and slamming himself inside of her.

She kneeled down again to rinse the soap off of her legs, and for a moment he was afraid she was finished with her bath. But then she surprised him by leaning all the way forward and wetting her hair again. She rubbed the soap, getting as much lather as she could, then tossed to bar toward the shore. She rubbed the lather through her hair, letting her head fall back as to keep it out of her eyes. He imagined running his hands through her hair, maybe pulling it as he was inside of her.

She changed position, stretching her long legs out in front of her and leaning back wards into a reclined position. She leaned her head back wards into the water, scrubbing the bubbles free. Her back was arched and that made her breasts push up towards the sky. He could see that her dusky nipples were pebbled from the cool water and he bit his lip again to stifle a moan. He gripped his hard length tighter, moving his hand faster as he came close. A bead of precum dripped from the tip.

The girl sat back up and rose from the creek, water running in rivulets down her body. He wished he could follow them with his tongue. She turned fully towards him for the first time and smoother her hair back, squeezing the water out as she walked towards the bank. Her raised arms pulled the skin of her breasts and stomach taunt and he suddenly came, jerking into his hand and biting his lip to stay silent.

As the girl dressed, he breathed in slowly and deeply, letting the tremors subside. The tangy, metallic taste of blood was on his tongue and he spit on the ground. He stretched a leg out below him to the next lowest foothold and stepped down where he was hidden to stand up and readjust his pants, taking care to not brush up against where the rocks were dripping with cum.

From somewhere further up the creek, he could hear footsteps coming closer and eased back up on to the higher rock to look over. A blonde woman stepped into view. "Hey," she said to the first girl. "I was wondering where you got off to."

"It was so hot, I came down here to cool off, wash up. I'm done now. I'll walk back with you."

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I can't remember the last time it was this hot. I think I'll take a quick dip before I head back. Make sure no one walks this way, will you?"

"Yeah, sure. You want the soap?" The first girl held the bar out to the second girl. Amy? Andrea? It was one of the two sisters, he just didn't know which one was which.

"No, I'm just gonna jump in really quick," she answered.

"Okay," the first girl said again. She smiled at the blonde, and then walked off towards camp. The blonde waited a moment for the other girl to get out of sight, then toed off her shoes. She tossed her socks on top of them, quickly followed by her shirt and bra. Her tits were slightly smaller than the first girl, he noticed as she wiggled out of her pants, but who cares? He watched as she walked out into the middle where the sun shone down and made it slightly warmer before she knelt down. She slowly lowered herself into a sitting position before laying back and letting herself float on top of the water. Her breasts jutted up out of the water and he felt himself starting to grow hard again.

The blonde didn't linger as long as the first girl did, after just a moment she rolled under the water, soaking her hair through and then stood to walk back to her clothes. She squeezed the extra water out of her hair and began to dress, unknowingly bending to give him an excellent view of her ass when she put on her panties. If he hadn't just finished himself, then he would surely be doing it right now.

She pulled an elastic out of her pocket and pulled her hair into a pony tail before sitting to tie her shoes back on. When she stood again, she walked back up the hill.

He let her get out of hearing distance before he climbed the rest of the way down and grabbed his string of game. He would circle back the long way around so the girls wouldn't suspect anything, and maybe, just maybe, he would get lucky and catch one of them here again another day.

He wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand and grinned to himself.

Thank God it was so fuckin hot today.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Should I pack it in or try something more ambitious?**


End file.
